


变形记 Metamorphosis

by Ark_noah__3455412



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Treated Not Very Seriously, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spoilers, silly jokes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_noah__3455412/pseuds/Ark_noah__3455412
Summary: One morning, when Havelock Vetinari woke up, he found himself  turned into a small yellow lizard.Again.





	变形记 Metamorphosis

一天早晨，安科·莫波克现任暴君，海夫洛克·维提纳利一觉醒来，发现自己变成了一只淡黄色的蜥蜴。

往好的方面想，这不是他第一次碰上这种事了。

————————————————————————

“你们他妈的说什么？”同一天早晨，安科·莫波克警卫队司令，山姆·威默斯对一群幽冥大学的巫师发出了愤怒的质问。通常情况下，以这种态度跟高级巫师说话不是什么明智的选择，但威默斯此刻拥有非常充分的理由。他在凌晨两点被宫殿派来的信使叫醒，对方支支吾吾不肯向他透露此行的目的；接着他在半睡半醒状态被拉上了一辆四轮马车，他没来得及吃早饭，但一路的颠簸足够让他把昨天的早饭吐出来。然后，他被忧心忡忡的私人秘书领进了椭圆形办公室，发现自己面对着一群高级巫师、一只红毛猩猩，一条沮丧的卷毛小猎犬。最匪夷所思的是，王公的办公桌上有一堆黑色布料（看起来像是没叠好的长袍），一条淡黄色的小型蜥蜴若无其事地趴在上头。最后，幽冥大学首席巫师，瑞迪库利校长耐心而详细地向他解释了事情的来龙去脉，这成为了压垮理智的最后一根稻草。

“校长的意思是，由于图书馆附近魔法场的不稳定波动，部分已抵消的法术效果出现了难以预测的往复现象，这直接导致——”一位带着黑色圆框眼镜的年轻巫师小心翼翼地开口，然后停顿了一下，发现自己忘了自我介绍，“呃，我是沉思·史迪宝，长官，最好不要应用魔法学院新任院长——”

“什么应用魔法？”

“最好不要应用魔法，长官。”名叫沉思·史迪宝的巫师老老实实地回答，“应用魔法学的前沿分支领域。研究对象主要包括可以应用但最好不要应用的相关魔法咒语——”

巫师都是一群疯子。威默斯早就知道有这么一回事，但他始终对巫师抱有一定程度的好感，因为至少他们从不惹麻烦。好吧，至少他们惹出的麻烦——什么时空力场扭曲，现实崩塌——跟他没有多大关系。他们从不招惹法律。

直到现在，他们把他叫到椭圆形办公室，指着一只淡黄色的蜥蜴告诉他，不好意思，出了点小意外，我们不小心把城市的最高统治者变成了一只冷血爬行类动物。哦，还有，我们完全不知道该怎么办，就是觉得应该跟你说一声。

好吧，“冷血”跟平时倒是没什么区别。问题主要在于“爬行类动物”。

“会不会是——呃，那次事件的后遗症？”另一个巫师开口，发现其他人看向自己的眼神不对，急忙补充，“当然，我只是听说的。跟我完全没关系。那时候我在昆姆度假呢，住我姑妈家，她可以证明！”这引起了一阵小声的赞同，“没错····”“我那时整天在书房里搞研究——”“我也是！”

接着巫师们解释了事情经过，图书管理员（一只红毛猩猩）时不时摆动长臂，表示不满和抗议，但遭到了众人的无视。是这样的，好几年前，一个拥有无限力量的大法师（那孩子其实人不坏，真的）险些引发世界末日，幸亏一位英勇而智慧的巫师（他叫什么来着？灵什么风？）挺身而出，拯救了现实世界。期间，那孩子无法控制法杖的力量，你知道，年轻人总要犯些小错。而大法师犯下的错误恰巧包括把王公变成了一只淡黄色的蜥蜴。尽管风波平息之后他施展法术让一切恢复如初，但也许，有可能，大法师的咒语在世界表面刻下的印记没有那么容易被时间抹平······

“你是说，他之前也——变成过——”威默斯难以置信，“我怎么不记得有这种事？！还有，为什么我对你们说的事情一点印象都没有——”

“噢，那是蛮久以前的事了，”首席校长瑞迪库利慢吞吞地回答，“而且大法师最后还清除了人们——我是说除了巫师以外的人——关于这件事的记忆。否则不利于公众心理健康之类的，我猜。”

真是多此一举，威默斯心想，那时候他恐怕倒在哪条排水沟里醉的不省人事，前一天的记忆自动消失得干干净净，完全不需要任何魔法的干涉。

“总之，我倾向于认为这是由魔法场波动叠加引起的异常现象。由于缺少足够的数据支撑，目前还难以得出明确解释。”沉思·史迪宝将耷拉下来的巫师帽檐往上提了提，用学术权威的语气尝试控制对话的进程，同时无视其他人脸上困惑的表情，“但我们也许可以假定这种干扰具有暂时性，无需人为的干预就会自动消失——”

“你的意思是，”威默斯忍不住挖苦，“你们不知道这是怎么回事，也不知道该怎么办？”

沉思张嘴想要反驳，但首席校长抢先一步，“差不多就是这个意思。”他坦率地承认。

“该死！你们是巫师！”威默斯忍不住想要大吼大叫，“都是你们干的好事！你们难道不能——”

“施个咒语？把他变回来？”

“没错！”

巫师们相互对视，像一群站在窗边，并且发现自己刚刚打碎了玻璃的小孩。

“我们试过了。”其中一个不情愿地承认，“但是连八级变形术都没用！这是大法！一切魔法的起源！普通的法术根本不能——”

“而且，”另一个巫师大声打断对方的话，“我早就说过了，咒语不能抵消咒语！就算是最高级的变形术，也不能把这只蜥蜴变回王公，只能让它变成王公。这两者之间有很大的区别······”

“所以你们真的完全不知道该怎么办？半点忙都帮不上？”威默斯感到一阵工作压力造成的焦虑。消息要是传出去，再过几个小时，安科·莫波克就会陷入混乱。双城人民在陷入混乱这方面非常擅长，而且经验丰富。更不要说这会给那些早就对王公的统治心怀不满的贵族一个绝佳的好机会。阻挠他们的计划不仅耗时费力，还要涉及不少冗长的书面报告。毫无疑问，对城市的最高统治者来说，身为一种小型爬行类动物是政治斗争中的不利条件。

“不要小看巫师，威默斯司令！”瑞迪库利义正言辞地回击，“我们当然有应对策略！相关人员已经及时为维提纳利大人安排了适当的收容措施！”

话音未落，图书管理员便摇摇摆摆地走上前，胳膊下夹着一个玻璃瓶。它来到桌前，用毛绒绒的长臂把那只淡黄色的小型蜥蜴拎了起来，小心翼翼地装进了瓶子里，盖上盖子，接着转身把瓶子递给了威默斯，对他露出了一个得意的笑容（露出了数量惊人的牙齿），示意大功告成。

威默斯盯着手里的瓶子。王公用冷血爬行动物特有的眼神跟他对视。他心爱的卷毛小猎犬，旺福司，绕着威默斯上蹿下跳，激动得汪汪直吠。

——————————————————————

一个小时毫无意义也没什么进展的争论之后，威默斯逐渐意识到自己的忍耐力即将消耗殆尽。目前为止，他一共已经抽完了三支雪茄，第四支的进度也已经过半。话说回来，这是他第一次在椭圆形办公室里抽烟。之前他从来没问过这里是不是禁烟区，但目前为止王公并没有对此表示不满，主要是因为他正忙着若无其事地用小巧的爪子扒拉着玻璃瓶的内壁，看起来很有耐心。

据他估计，那群该死的巫师应该帮不上什么忙了。几分钟前，王公的私人秘书担忧地走进来，告诉他截至目前街上已经传开了三种不同版本的谣言，消息封锁不了多长时间，公爵大人，请问你们有什么进展吗？实际上，没有。他们该死的一点进展都没有。说实话，与其等巫师讨论出结果，还不如直接买本《爬行类习性及饲养指南》，做好长远的准备——不，不用了，我是开玩笑的。哈、哈。抱歉。

私人秘书带着失望和忧虑离开之后，威默斯发现自己再度成为了椭圆形办公室中唯一一个神志清醒的人。于此同时，他还模糊地意识到不远处巫师们七嘴八舌的议论渐渐平息了下来，他们似乎在某个问题上达成了一致。这可是难得一见的奇观，恐怕连他们自己都有些惊讶。

“咳、咳。”瑞迪库利稳重地清了清嗓子，“威默斯司令？”

“什么事？”威默斯回过神来。

“我们达成了一个······构想。”出乎他的意料，幽冥大学的校长看起来有些迟疑，“但恐怕······需要你的配合。”

这让他有种不好的预感（或者可以叫警察的直觉）。巫师很少需要别人的配合，而且一般不是什么好事。

“一般来说，当一个人被魔法变成了某种动物——”沉思自告奋勇地接话，他的手里不知道什么时候多出了一本厚重的《解咒大全》，“呃，根据记载，通常的解决方式是，公主的一个吻——”

“我很确定你们说的应该是青蛙！”威默斯手里剩下的半支雪茄差点掉在地上，险些引起一场小型火灾。讨论的进程显然超出了警卫队司令理解能力的范畴，他刚刚肯定错过了关键部分。“再说，你们打算去哪里找个公主？现在？在安科·莫波克？！然后你们还要让那可怜的姑娘——”

“青蛙和蜥蜴都是脊椎动物——”一个巫师发出抗议，“它们长得还挺像的。”

“这不是重点！”警卫队司令感觉大脑嗡嗡作响，此刻他非常、非常需要喝上一杯。“你们为什么会觉得——诸神啊，给三岁小孩看的童话故事——”

“事实上，如果我没记错的话，大法师当时才·······十岁左右。”瑞迪库利不太情愿地承认，“正是会相信这种童话故事的年纪。俗话说，解咒还需施咒人，对吧？”他对自己的引用感到十分满意，环顾四周，期待着赞叹和掌声。

“安科·莫波克没有公主！就算有，你也不能让她们——”威默斯不由自主地攥紧了手中的玻璃瓶。瓶子里，王公慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，用置身事外的态度观察着事态的发展。

“我们已经考虑到了这一点，”沉思·史迪宝骄傲地说，“实际上，如果用科学的眼光看待问题，重点不是公主的吻，而是皇家血统基因和体液交换——”

威默斯眼睁睁地目睹着对话像一列失控的火车，朝着大错特错的方向狂奔而去。

“——换句话说，只要找到拥有一定比例皇家血统的志愿者，并采集他们的唾液样本，就能达到相同的效果！”沉思停顿了一下，有些不好意思地补充道，“当然，完全是理论上的。为了确保实验精度，我们可以设置对照组。”

安科·莫波克盛产民谣小调，而其中最脍炙人口的名曲要数《巫师法杖的一头有个疙瘩》。此时此刻，如果威默斯拥有作曲的天赋，他恐怕能根据自己的真实经历创作出名为《巫师的脑袋里头有个坑》的改编版。但很可惜，他的脑海里并没有浮现降调旋律，只有同名标题。大写，加粗。

“我不觉得安科·莫波克还剩下多少皇家血统。”他咬牙切齿地回答。

“啊，司令，我们要学会从不同的角度看问题！”校长瑞迪库利摆了摆手，“不一定非得是纯正的皇家血统，我想，只要是出身良好的贵族——”他的脸上闪过了片刻的犹豫，但很快就下定了决心，迎接未知的挑战，“——比如，历史悠久的蓝姆金家族。”

十几双眼睛同时转向威默斯。一些比较谨慎的巫师已经在袖子里准备了好几个防御魔法。

“你们在开玩笑，对吧?”威默斯说，语气冷静地出奇，“因为如果不是，我现在就把这该死的瓶子从窗户里扔出去。”他往落地窗的方向迈了一步。

“请不要冲动，公爵大人！”沉思匆忙说道，试图缓和局势，“这只是我们的初步构想！我们早就猜到您会持反对态度——”

“哦，是吗？”威默斯说。

“但西碧儿·蓝姆金女士确实是最佳人选！”沉思鼓起勇气地继续说下去，他的身后，几个巫师正迅速后退，试图跟他保持相当的距离，同时尽可能地靠近房门。“蓝姆金家族是城市最古老的家族之一，血统可以一直追溯到王政时代！而且——”他看了威默斯一眼，“她最近还被授予了公爵夫人的头衔，这是安科·莫波克目前为止地位最高的——”

“天呐，真的吗？多谢提醒。”威默斯不知道自己还能坚持多久，他深吸了一口气，“听好了，我不会再说第二遍，我都不敢相信我需要说第一遍！你们休想让西碧儿——”

“没必要这么激动，威默斯司令。”瑞迪库利欢快地打断他的话，“放心，尊敬的西碧儿女士只是最佳人选之一。我们要学会从多角度看问题，对吧，公爵大人？”

威默斯经历过很多惊心动魄的警匪追逐战（运气好的时候，他是负责追的那一方），如果打个比方，他现在的处境就像是将穷凶极恶的罪犯逼到了狭窄的小巷，突然发现对方一点儿也不慌张，反而向自己露出了神秘莫测的微笑。

“是啊，时代不同了。”一个巫师附和道。

“······你们在说什么？”威默斯发现自己并不想知道答案。一阵令人不安的预感愈发强烈。

“我们的意思是，咳、咳，”瑞迪库利接着说，“如果公爵夫人不在考虑范围内，那么单纯地按照头衔排序······离皇家血统最接近的······毫无疑问是······公爵本人。所以·····综合各种因素·····也许可以让他来——”

瓶子里，王公扒拉着玻璃的爪子停了下来，一副若有所思的样子。

旺福司恰到好处地吠了一声。

威默斯产生了一股强烈的冲动，希望那位年轻的巫师能够再次将世界毁灭。

————————————————————————

一刻钟之后，椭圆形办公室里，事态依然没有任何进展。不同的是，这次警卫队司令竭尽全力想要确保事态没有任何进展。

“我再说一遍，”现任城市警卫队司令山姆·威默斯的理智濒临崩溃，“我他妈很确定我身上没有一丁点皇家血统！我的祖先砍死过一个国王！”

“问题不在这儿，公爵大人，”沉思严谨地指出，“就算是贵族血统也必须有一个起点，对吧？据记载，古老的蓝姆金家族就是从事正当的海盗事业起家的。根据安科·莫波克的古老传统，严格意义上来说，不论出身如何，只要获得了官方授爵——”

“诸神啊，你们不会以为这真的行得通吧？”威默斯绝望地质问，“不要告诉我——”

“试试看又没什么坏处。”瑞迪库利理直气壮地回答。一群巫师在他身后点头赞成。威默斯差点把手里的瓶子捏碎。

“我们巫师一般不插手城市的政治事务，”瑞迪库利接着说，语气带着毫无必要的自豪，“但即使如此，就连我们也知道目前情况的严重性。这关系到安科·莫波克的前途和命运——”

“我相信很多人不想让一只蜥蜴当他们的王公。”一位巫师说，试图增加谈判的筹码。

“很多人也不想让维提纳利当他们的王公，那又怎么样？”威默斯有些恼怒地反驳，但他知道自己的论点根本站不住脚。该死，该死的巫师。

“请换个角度想，公爵大人，这对于我们来说是相对有利的情况。如果需要真爱之吻的话，可行度和操作难度都会大大增加，”沉思·史迪宝一边补充，一边推了推眼镜，“但单纯的血统论——”

威默斯的最后一丝理智向他挥手告别，踏上了遥远的寻找自我的旅程。

“往好的方面想，”幽冥大学首席校长试图安慰他，“如果成功了，你就以微小的代价拯救了安科·莫波克这座伟大的城市；如果失败了，王公变不回来······那你也只不过，呃，亲了一只蜥蜴而已。没什么大不了的。”

“往更好的方面想，维提纳利大人还会变得比以前好相处。”另一个胆子比较大的巫师接话，引起了一阵紧张的笑声。

过了一会儿，有人问道：“呃，顺便问一下，他现在······听得懂我们在说什么吗？”

“别告诉我，我不想知道。”威默斯说。

“这就是我们目前的计划，迫切需要您的积极配合，公爵大人。”沉思·史迪宝总结，“如果您同意的话，我们现在就可以开始观测——”他终于发现了警卫队司令脸上的表情，明智地闭上了嘴。

“咳、咳，”瑞迪库利再次发出了作为首席巫师权威象征的咳嗽声。“我想，现在二位需要一点，呃，私人空间？”

而你们巫师需要的是一条逃生路线。威默斯心想。因为我马上就要——

身为巫师的好处之一是能够提前知道自己的具体死亡日期，这能省下很多不必要的麻烦。而现在的情况有些类似。感应到了即将来临的危险，巫师们匆匆在首席校长的带领下离开了椭圆形办公室。走在最后的图书管理员又扯又拽，终于将执意想要留下来记录数据的沉思·史迪宝拉了出去，临走前还没忘记关门。

所有巫师都挤在门外，凝神屏息，密切关注着房间里的动静。好几顶巫师帽差点被挤得掉在地上[1]。

[1]在调查了幽冥大学的伙食费开支账目和巫师平均体重之后，沉思·史迪宝（临时财务主管*）试图在学院发起一场健康饮食瘦身运动，内容包括呼吁巫师每天只吃四餐，外加餐后甜点。但这一极端的举措遭到了绝大多数同行的强烈抵制。

*他一直没有找到合适的接替人选。因为除了他以外的其他所有巫师都觉得小数点的位置只不过是无关紧要的细节。

——————————————————————

十分钟过去了，他们没有听到任何声音。几个没耐心的巫师开始打哈欠。

又过了十分钟。突然传来了脚步声，怒气冲冲，由远及近。接着传来房门被反锁的咔哒一声。然后是椅子被拖动的沉闷响声，像是有人用它抵住了门。整个过程中偶尔可以听到一两句含糊不清的咒骂。

接着是又是一片寂静。座钟发出不规则的滴答声。

巫师们继续等待。

几分钟后，他们听到了玻璃瓶摔成碎片的清脆声响。

——————————————————————

用专业的术语来说，由于魔法力场的不稳定波动和异常的叠加消失状态，房间里形成了暂时的能量干扰。这意味着散落在地上的玻璃瓶碎片正反射出具有神奇魔力的八色光。

但可惜的是，唯一在场的两个人都没能看见这一奇异的景象。原因有两个。

首先，他们两个人都不是巫师，而八色光只对巫师群体具有可见性。

其次，当时他们的注意力有些分散在别的地方。

————————————————————————————

一天后。椭圆形办公室。

“考虑到你对维护城市秩序做出的又一巨大贡献，司令，”王公说，低头辨认首席巫师瑞迪库利潦草的字迹，稍稍皱眉。他大概了解了事情的经过，但幽冥大学校长并没有提供足够详细、合理的解释。但这些问题可以稍后解决。于是他接着说：“我认为，城市需要给予相应的回报。”

“警卫屋一共已经有六个飞镖盘了，长官。”威默斯回答，比平时更加小心地将视线停留在王公身后墙壁左上方的一点，避免任何眼神接触。

“幽冥大学要求减免下半年的税金。”王公提示，“作为成功处理紧急突发魔法事件的奖励。”

“他们从来没交过税！”

“话虽如此。”王公轻描淡写地说，“但这一举措依然具有一定的象征意义。”

“我们不需要——”

“尽管我对复数人称代词没什么偏见，”王公恰到好处地打断了他的话，尽管“打断”一词并不是十分贴切。维提纳利只是精确地把握住了词语之间的间隙。“但请容许我指出，我们正在讨论的事件并不涉及全体警卫队成员的利益。威默斯，问题不是‘你们’需要什么，而是‘你’需要什么。”

“我非常需要你忘掉这件事，长官。”威默斯如实相告。尽管他不确定自己能不能顺利忘记这件事。该死。

王公有些夸张地叹了口气。“恐怕这不利于城市奖惩机制的正常运行，司令。”

“我一直搞不懂它究竟是怎么运行的，长官。”威默斯回答，在王公有机会进行晦涩的讲解之前，他继续说下去，但语气逐渐变得绝望，像是在进行最后的挣扎，“听好，你知不知道这件事给西碧儿造成了多大的影响？！我告诉她之后，她——”他几乎说不下去了，深吸了一口气，“——她笑得停不下来！”

“听你这么说，我深感愧疚。”王公回答，语气没有一丝愧疚。

就在此时，威默斯犯了一个致命的错误。他的视线从墙壁上的那一块安全区域移开，看向王公，怀疑对方在偷笑。这直接导致他的目光停留在对方嘴角的时间比正常情况长了那么几秒钟。

等他回过神来，已经太晚了。

“······我希望你不是在暗示，司令，”王公故作迟疑，“你要求某种程度上的······等价偿还？”

“我不是这个意思，长官！”威默斯迅速否认，陷入了极度恐慌。

维提纳利给了他一个眼神，示意：威默斯司令，这只是个无关紧要的小玩笑。

威默斯回了他一个眼神，表示：下次你开这种玩笑的时候能提前一个月通知我吗，长官？最好是书面通知。

———————————————————

清晨的幽冥大学一向十分寂静。大多数巫师的早晨要从上午十一点左右开始。

但校长瑞迪库利是个例外。他起得很早，喜欢在校园里散步，顺便溜达到同事的房间外，在门上贴留言条，显示自己多么勤勉，而他们这群下属是多么懒惰。但今天，经过图书馆门口时，他惊讶地发现沉思·史迪宝先生早已开始了对未知而神秘的魔法领域的探索。他被堆成小山的书籍环绕着，手上还捧着一本厚重《安科·莫波克贵族名册及谱系大全》，一边在重要段落旁做标记，一边喃喃自语。身旁，图书管理员正熟练地拨着一大串香蕉，看起来心满意足。

“早上好，史迪宝先生！”瑞迪库利兴高采烈地打招呼。对方放下笔，揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛，一副愁眉苦脸的样子。

“这说不通啊，大人。”他有气无力地发出质疑，好像为世界没有按照理性原理运行而感到失望，“我没想过·····这样真的能成功······”

“总比不成功要好。”瑞迪库利轻松地说。

“但问题在于这不应该成功！大人，完全不可能成功！”沉思大声宣布，好像在指责全宇宙的混乱和无序，“我查过了！我们之前都忽视了旧版《咒术及解咒术大全》903页附录里的第135条注意事项！必须要百分之百的纯正王室血统！而根据我能找到的所有家族谱系记载，威默斯司令根本不可能有一丁点皇家血统——”

“也许他祖先砍那个国王的时候不小心沾上了一点？”

“这不好笑，大人！”沉思·史迪宝责备道，“而且我很确定遗传学原理不是这么起作用的······”

“别想太多了，年轻人。”瑞迪库利安慰他，“巫师一辈子碰上的怪事可多着呢。要我说，你应该出去走走，多呼吸新鲜空气，对身体有好处。”

“可是——”

“好啦，好啦。至少事情顺利解决了，对吧？要我说，这不就没事了吗。”

沉思·史迪宝还是一副闷闷不乐的模样，“昨天晚上宫殿那边派了信使过来，”他小声说，“维提纳利大人要求我上交一份‘更为详细’的调查报告······”

“天呐，真的吗？”瑞迪库利终于意识到了事态的严重性。

“没错。”沉思回答，紧张地咬着下唇，“我必须得想出一个合理的解释，不然······”

气氛一时间变得有些凝重。

瑞迪库利觉得自己有必要鼓励一下自己最为得力的年轻下属，“振作一点，史迪宝先生！没有像你这样天赋秉异的巫师解决不了的问题，我相信，你一向能为我们提供完美的解决方案！”

为什么遇到问题的总是我？沉思·史迪宝悲哀地想。随后他艰难地开口，对自己接下来要说的话仍然有些迟疑：“我想····这也许可以用因果律恒常关系的不确定性解释。”

瑞迪库利思考了一会儿。最后，他问道：“这是什么意思？”

“这是一种纯粹理性假设。”沉思·史迪宝解释，“假定威默斯司令的···呃，行为，和咒语解除两者之间没有必然的因果关系，只是两个正好在时间顺序上先后发生的独立事件，它们的联系完全基于毫无根据的主观经验。”

“我想维提纳利大人很难接受这个解释，”瑞迪库利考虑片刻之后回答，“听起来太·······哲学了。”

“我也这么觉得。”沉思·史迪宝承认，再次叹了口气。

“换一种说法怎么样？”瑞迪库利突然灵光一现。

“哪种说法？”

“你之前不是说有两种解咒途径吗？怎么说来着？‘单纯的血统论’和——”

“——真爱之吻？！”沉思睁大了眼睛，“但、但是——这更加——难道你觉得维提纳利大人会相信——”

“至少逻辑上没什么漏洞，不是吗？”瑞迪库利分析道，“既然血统论说不通，那就换一种挑不出毛病的。我觉得很合理。”

“我们没法证明这是真的！”

“维提纳利大人也没法证明这是假的。”瑞迪库利得意地总结，“扯平了。”

沉思·史迪宝一时说不出话来。校长瑞迪库利毫不犹豫地将这视为被成功说服的表现。他赞许地拍了拍年轻巫师的肩膀，然后迈着轻快的步伐离开了。

沉思·史迪宝独自呆坐了一会儿，发现自己别无选择。几分钟后，他叹了口气，从凌乱的桌面上拿起了一支羽毛笔，摊平泛黄的羊皮纸，匆匆写下了第一行字。


End file.
